The Green Lantern Mage
by Hector Flores
Summary: Harry ever since he was young hungered for justice, at the hands of his relatives that hunger became the focus on his life. It was sheer luck or fate that he was found by the ring of one of the mightiest of the Green Lanterns but with his mortal enemy no more, his future as an intergalactic police officer can truly begin and he will find love and friendship along the way
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter and The Green Lantern serie, this is fan fiction only

Harry Potter could only be described as a truly miserable person, having been made an orphan by a psychopath that called himself Lord Voldemort was bad enough but being placed in the care of his aunt Petunia Gaunt and her husband Vernon Dursley was possibly even worse.

The couple hated Harry the minute he was left in front of their home. They made no problem effort to comforting a crying baby and as he grew up he realized the awful truth, if they made any effort on his behalf it was to kill him. The poison in the milk bottles could still be sensed even after they had been washed and put in the attic.

The couple looked for any reason or opportunity to inflict pain and possibly life threatening injury upon him. They under feed him and gave him the most unsanitary place in the house to be his cell, oh, I mean his bedroom.

It was during one night that he was soaked in cold water and left out in the backyard during one particularly cold winter night that something strange happened. A large green Lantern came crashing out of the sky and on the handle was a ring. The ring made the Lantern flash and as soon as it stopped the ring flew and attached itself on Harry's broken and bleeding hand.

The ring began to glow and his many wounds and scars began to heal. Since then he asked the ring to hide the Lantern and itself, or else the mean people in the house would try and take it away from him to sell it and buy his ever fat cousin a new toy, just to cause him pain.

The ring did as Harry asked. The Lantern hid as a small piercing inside him. It just clipped itself on a rib right over his heart. From that moment he began to talk alone, it was a good sign for Vernon since he could be sent to a mental institution, people often died in those.

For some strange reason the ring did not do as it was supposed to do, it was supposed to have him say the oath and bring the new Lantern back to the home of the Lantern Corp. The ring instead took time and began to teach him things in his sleep. He began to teach him a out martial arts and forms of combat, it seems the previous Lantern who wore this ring was an expert.

As the years went by his mastery of the combat forms and light constructs became more advanced, so much so that he began to look for strange items that held the soul of an evil man. The man who murdered his parents and condemned him to his current hellish existence with the Dursleys.

He found out that they were actually items worn by people and those people were all over London. The biggest surprise was that himself had one of these pieces of the evil man's soul. The ring was quite good at extracting the piece and with a blast of green energy he assimilated all the knowledge from the soul fragment causing it to be destroyed.

That was at the age of seven he learned the truth of his parents death and it was as he suspected they had indeed been murdered but they were not the penniless losers that Petunia and Vernon said they were. They were a wizard and a witch, and his ever mean Aunt was the worst of their kind, a squib. That explained the jealousy he heard in her voice whenever she talked about his parents.

It was during his eleventh year he was invited to attend Hogwarts and he was smart enough to take the letter before Vernon had a chance to realize it had arrived. Using his ring he made decent travel clothes and he decided to get ready to attend. Should his aunt and uncle interfere they would regret it.

The goblins were friendly enough and the back manager was actually as happy as can be that he had come to get some money from his vault. The old goblin explained that explaining the ever growing amount of gold was becoming a rather frustrating task and he needed to have his authorization to have his family vault expanded.

Unlike muggle banks, goblin banks offered good interest rates to the people that deposited and kept accounts this was even more for families that were considered ancient and Noble. Harry was recognized by a blood test to being the heir of not one but three houses. Harry was the air of House Potter, Gaunt and Slytherin. He was a major investor for the bank and owned half of the daily prophet.

This recognized level of wealth and influence made him be so important to the goblin nation, that their king assigned the bank manager to look after his account and if he should ever fail to provide good service to Harry or his descendants it would cost him his life.

The wandmaker Ollivander was besides himself he simply could not find a single wand that would accept him. He tried every single wand he owned and in his entire store he simple could not find a single wand for him. It was something that never once happened to him in decades of making and providing witches and wizards their wands.

Seeing that this was an unprecedented occasion he decided to apologize to Harry in the only way his family ever could. His family was a long line of masters of wandless magic. So he did the only thing he could do, he did the spell that would copy all of his own skill with wandless magic to him. It was a spell he would have done for his own children only.

Ollivander knew that he was not going to be a parent and that his long family line was going to end with him. He hoped that the young man before him, who he could not find a wand for would one day out his family knowledge to good use. That alone would be enough to make the old man happy.

He bought a whole lot of things he would need and he stored them in a pocket dimension. When the day finally came and he was ready to leave Vernon stood and blocked his path. "Where do you think you are going your freak? I still have things for you to do." Vernon was not only not a kind man it seems he was not that smart.

Harry walked up to him and while faking a punch his ring made a giant spiked gauntlet actually punch him knocking him out. He then was carried by his neck to where Petunia and Dudley were. "Aunt Petunia I know the truth and I know what you are. This will be the last you ever see me and the last time you thieves get to steal from my family vault. Have a good time in Azkaban where I hope you end up as a dementor's bitch."

Aunt Petunia knew that he was not kidding around. She felled to her knees and begged him not to send them to prison. That he should show mercy to them for taking care of him for so long. "Not a chance, I will never let evil people prosper or go free. Good luck with the locks and if you try to use your car it will not start. The authorities will be here in about ten seconds. I would stay and watch but I have a train to catch."

Harry saw Dudley look almost scared half to death as he left and with a blast from his ring the door and all windows were nailed shut. He heard his aunt scream that he should have died before bringing ruin to her family.

The Aurora showed up just as he said they would, and they took a statement, the that he was provided by the bank manager and a few dozen bottles of memories of his most horrible time with the Dursleys. Amelia Bones thanked Harry for keeping the criminals from escaping. "It's the very least I can do for a fellow officer of the law."

Harry got on board the their in the well hidden platform of 9 and 3/4. He took a quite compartment where he spent meditating as he began to float in mid air.

On the other side of the Galaxy on the Planet Oa several guardians were not happy with how the situation with the missing ring battery of one of their most respected Green Lanterss simply disappeared without a trace. The battery and ring of Abin Sur went missing over a decade hand no one had a clue as to where it had vanished.

Sinestro could only get the feeling that the ring and battery had actually chosen their next Lantern, he could not tell the location and was surprised that he never met the new Lantern Recruit. It was part of the ring selection process that the new recruit would be informed of the oath and be brought back to planet Oa for training and assignment.

This had not happened ever in the history of the Green Lantern Corp. There must be some special reason the ring failed to do as it was supposed to do.

A young woman named Laira Omoto speculated that maybe the ring felt that it should allow it's current Lantern finish any unfinished business on the planet before asking that he make the oath, it was something Abin Sur would have done.

Sinestro told his recruit that it was unheard of for a ring to show such consideration towards any Green Lantern. It basically would put thousands of worlds at risk for the benefit of a single Green Lantern and it would be something both foolish and selfish. Something the Rings of the Corp would never do.

It would take an extra four years where Harry demonstrated his quick learning and talent. He was considered by many of the young witches to be both quite the catch and quite the weirdo. He had onced drawn a picture, almost a small portrait in fact of a beautiful lady with red haired and wearing a beautiful dress, it would be easy to think it was Ginny Weasley but the fact that the young woman had purple skin made it obvious it was not.

He placed the picture by his dorm room beside. He would kiss the picture each night and say, "Till the sun illuminates your beauty, good night Laira, my love."

The last of the obstacles for Harry was during something they called the tri-wizard tournament and it was during those days that he used the power of his ring to great and amazing effect. No one knew it but Harry had studied everything he could learn in the four years he had spent living in the castle.

The fact was that after Albus attended the trial of Vernon and Petunia Dursleys it was clear he should have listened to Minerva when he was told to reconsider leaving young Harry with the monsters on trial. Dudley tried to punch a dementor and was kissed by the same as his appropriate punishment.

Petunia was sentenced to the maximum security wing for no less than 750 years and a kiss after she finished her long sentence. It seems fate did hear the wish of Harry Potter that day. Vernon much like his son tried to resist being taken to his cell and like his son he was kissed by the dementor he offended.

Harry had no recourse but to live as a ward of Hogwarts and lived on the castle as his home. After a long tournament he was at long last facing the murderer of his parents, he used his magic much to the death eaters present to kill and destroy the remaining horcruxes and the rather nasty familiar.

"Harry there was no need to do that you know, I merely wanted to test your skills. Now I will have to go and kill seven people all over again and find seven knew artifacts to make the next horcruxes. Thanks for nothing kid. "

Harry smiled at him." There is no way I will allow evil like you to continue. I will see justice be done and you pay for your crimes. " Voldemort did not like the sound of that." Wake up kid, you are no police officer or even an Auror. You have no chance to defeat someone as mighty and powerful like me. "

He immediately summoned his green armor, an armor he saw in his dreams and a green mask on his face. " I am a police officer but more than one simply for this world. By the light of the green light of will and by the authority of the Green Lantern Corp you shall be brought to justice."

"There is no such thing as Justice, Justice is the excuse and wet dream of the week. There is only power and those who don't have it or have the bravery to use it. But if it is a spanking you want who am I to deny you your death wish. "

The fight was over and with a shield made of green light he reflected the killing curse a second and final time. Voldemort was finally dead and the prophecy had come to pass. His time on this world was over. He went to Albus and Minerva and said his farewells. The two had felt like he was sort of a surrogate son and now they were watching their boy finally become a strong enough to deal with anything life sent his way.

With the battery in hand he stood in the large clearing in front of the castle and began to say something that many like him before him had said.

_**"In the brightest day and in the darkest night**_

_**No evil shall escape my sight**_

_**Let those who worship evil's might. **_

_**Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light. "**_

As he finished he flew away from the planet and no one knew where he would go, but they were sure of one thing Evil everywhere would one day fear his coming. Many of the former death eaters turned themselves in and their children turned a new path in life. Or else they would one day face Harry Potter or what the Green Lantern Corp came to call him the Green Lantern Mage.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter and The Green Lantern serie, this is fan fiction only

Harry arrived on Oa and was looking around when he quite literally bumped into something big. "Excuse me, but I just flew in and boy are my arms tired." Some of the other Green Lanterns actually laughed at how awful the joke was. "Oh, we got a comedian do we, well listen up poser I am Kilowag and for the next hour I am here to test your skills."

"Let's start with something fun for me and painful for you. " Kilowag must have little chance for actually get rid of his stress as he was fighting to actually almost kill Harry. Harry on the other was just yawning and looking bored." Look gorgeous is you are my welcoming party thanks, I really needed to feel welcomed. After all this fun and games are over maybe I can find someone to give me a decent workout. "

Kilowag was now mad and he was no longer trying to kill him, he was making a concertive effort to actually kill him. Harry just kept taking what he was shot, thrown, dropped and flung at him and deflecting it into nothing and looking quite bored while he did it. It was when a young lady was accidentally hit by something he threw that he decided to switch from defense to offense.

"You want to test me, that is one thing gorgeous. But you hurt an innocent because you can't back up your words with skill, **now I am mad, and you listen worm you harm an innocent before me. You will wish you died right there and then, by the time I am through with you. Pray to whatever God you worship, cause you are going to need help to survive. **"

Harry began with his wolf pack constructs pining him to the ground with their fangs sinking into his legs in a rather painful way. He then made a pair of nasty claws and they put themselves on him like gloves, from them he shot a beam of energy that broke his arms trying to block it.

He then summoned a huge multiheaded dragon, the thing made the other Lanterns watch as he walked over to the badly beaten Kilowag and sneered at him. "Before I send you to your maker, how about you apologize to the young lady you injured."

Kilowag had never seen someone display such destructive constructs just after a young lady was injured. "I think that will be more than enough of that. I see I will not regret being mentor to this human, he hated seeing an innocent hurt as much as I do." Kilowag moved his ring and somehow the young lady was actually a construct he made.

"I just wanted to see how you reacted to seeing that. I never hurt an innocent unless it is beyond my control. I just wanted to see how you reacted to seeing something like that happen. But Damn these things have some nasty teeth on them. Now the one that needs medical attention is me. "

Harry nearly kicked himself for not noticing the young lady was an actual construct. He walked over and with his ring he made a particularly powerful ball of energy appear and he threw it at him. When it hit him all his injuries began to heal at an accelerated rate.

"So the guy I will mentor knows magic, how quaint. I am your mentor, you may call me Sinestro. I been sent by the Guardians our leaders to go with you on patrols and show you how the Corp protects the innocent. Any questions before we get started?"

Harry walked over and looked at him with an almost surprised look on his face. "I am called Harry Potter, and I do have a few thank you. First who is protecting my sector while you mentor me? Second do I have to report to our leaders and last it is a bit personal, ever since I got this ring I had dreams of a woman with long red hair and purple skin, I think she is also a member of the Corp do you know her and where can I find her? "

Sinestro was doing something he rarely did, he was smiling. Kilowag looked like it was the sign of the apocalypse. " Your sector will be assigned to you after I finish mentoring you, but if they had done so before a temporary protector would have been assigned. To the second you will need to do a patrol first and find something or accomplish something worthwhile for you to meet with the Guardians they are very busy and hate to waste time. "

Sinestro smiled and laughed as he walked up to him." Yes, I think I know who you are talking about, if I am right it is none other than Laira Omoto I don't know if I should pity you or ask you if you have contacted your next of kin. She is reporting with the Guardians at this moment, something about killing a criminal that she was supposed to capture alive. "

Harry made a construct of the picture he had next to his bed. " I think this is her. " Sinestro had to admit he never did see Laira in such a way before. She looked breathtakingly beautiful and sweet. It was a complete opposite of how he remember seeing her last.

"Those dreams mean that your ring took the trouble of looking into your future and found you a mate that was more than likely your mate. I found mine the very same way, I couldn't be happier than when I am with her." Kilowag just had to get something in the conversation.

"We have much ground to cover and no time for discussions on the Rings matchmaking habits. We have a band of slavers to deal with, Come on Potter you would not want some poor innocent person ending up living as a slave because you took time to chat about your potential love life. "

Sinestro and Harry took off towards the last known location of the slavers. On the way he asked if there were any special objectives, Sinestro said to keep computers and database storage units intact if possible. It turned out the ones in their base were kept in good shape.

The ones aboard the attack ships, not so much. Harry truly began to send everything he could muster against them. He blasted the ships of the attacking slavers to a million pieces. It was when they boarded the base he began taking the weapons of the slavers as they attacked him and he killed them with their own weapons.

"No mercy to these slavers, I see that you and I will get along well. Why do you not give them a chance to surrender?" Harry looked at him with a rather cold look in his eye. "And give these scum the chance to turn around and stab me in the back? I think not."

The patrol ended an a whole lot of young women seem to be trying to get a little more than friendly with his mentor than with him. Looking at them someone else might feel a bit envious if not outright disappointed in the girls selection, but not Harry. When they both left Sinestro had several kisses showing on his face, and Harry was smiling at him.

"Thanks, Sinestro. I don't think I would survive if Laira ever saw that many young women kissing me. " Sinestro clearly had a sense of humor he kept hidden as he made a tissue appear and cleaned the lipstick off his face. " Assuming she does like you the same way you obviously like her. I was glad to salvage your chance at finding happiness or finding out sometimes the thing we want is the one to cause us the most pain."

The two did a few more patrols before they received a summon to appear before the Guardians. It was clear that they wanted to tell their newest Lantern something that they did not approve off. "Sinestro mind if I ask you a question?" Sinestro hearing the tone of his voice became very stoic and serious.

"I am your mentor Harry, feel free to ask anything within reason of course. " Harry looked at him and then his ring. " Do the Guardians use the Rings to look at what we do? Or do we have operational privacy till we chose to report the results of our missions? "

Sinestro knew where he was going with this, " Yes and No, they created the Corp and all the things we use so yes they can learn what we do with our rings and even about us when we use the power of our rings, but No they would not discuss our patrols with anyone else."

"I get the feeling that they will not approve of my handling of the Pirates, or the Slavers, or those Organ thieves, or the Cultists, or...basically any of the people we had to fight. " They both landed on the platform where all the Guardians looked at him." Actually we did not mind your rather vicious way of dealing with them, the stories by the survivors will be a nice deterrent for future acts. "

" What we would like to know is how can you he in such heavy combat and you still have not recharged your ring even once? Not even when you were on your birth planet." Harry stepped forward and took a small rock and transformed it to crystal. "I am a Mage, magic energy flows through me from my core. I found early in my contact with his ring it uses the same energy I have for my magic, I did recharge my ring, it is just I never recharged it using my Lantern."

Sinestro was speechless as he said that to the Guardians and they looked down at him and smiled. "Thank you for being honest with us Lantern. " Harry bowed to them as a sign of respect. "I would do no less Guardians."

The two left as soon as they were allowed to leave. "To think a human was the first to figure out what was the energy powering their Lanterns and their rings. I think we should keep an eye on him, if he could figure it out as a child, there is no limit what he might do in the future."

Laira was flying up to them and she somehow did not look that happy to see him. Sinestro excused himself using the excuse that he did not want to intrude in a private conversation. "Kilowag just told me you have a picture of me, and you had it since you made it after you saw me in a dream years ago. I demand to see this picture and if it is scandalous I will make you pay for embarrassing me with my fellow Green Lantern."

Harry made the construct appear once again. It was the same picture he had next to his bed, the one he kissed every morning and every night as he went to sleep or woke up. Laira was looking at it and she could not help but to blush as she saw it. "This is a picture I had drawn of me when I reached adulthood. It is a picture I have never shown anyone. But even that picture does not look as nice as this, why do you have it and what did you do with it?"

Harry floated next to her and he banished the picture. "I had a dream of a beautiful lady and I fell in love with her, I drew this picture so that I could greet and kiss my beloved each morning and each evening as I went to sleep. This was my only joy in my life. To think that somewhere she might one day feel the same for me. "

Laira did not imagine this answer, she imagined he used it to picture her doing lewd and sexual things to her as he masturbate before going to sleep, but not something so endearing and romantic. " Tell me one of these so called greetings. "

He looked at her and did as he did so many times before. He looked at her and smiled," I bid you farewell and good fortunes, till the sun illuminates your beauty once again. I wish you sound sleep and happy dreams Laira, my love. "

Harry left and he headed towards the place Sinestro was clearly waiting for him. Laira never heard someone say such loving words to her, she could feel her face blushing, and her heart racing." To think someone I never knew loved me so much and all because of a dream. I guess I was not the only one who had a dream like that. "

" So did you tell her a nice romantic poem and declared your love for her? Or did she threaten to beat you to a bloody pulp if you tried?" Harry smiled at Sinestro. "Those ears have a long range it seems, but not so big on clarity. I only answered her questions and showed her the picture I drew many years ago. Mind telling me where do I sleep or do I have to construct a hammock between two buildings to catch some sleep? "

" As much as I would love to see you try to sleep during morning traffic, no. I waited to show you your assigned domicile, I am your Mentor, looking out for my charges best interest and safety is both my privilege and my duty. "

Harry had to admit it was rather nice place if not a little empty at the moment. But he figured that being a Lantern he could make more furniture from his ring as needed." I will see you tomorrow and early, we have more things for you to learn. " Harry wished him happy dreams. Sinestro had to admit he liked the human named Harry Potter.

" At first I felt that Abin Sur's ring chose incorrectly and that this human would not be up to the level of our Corp, but he shows sense of defending the innocent and the intolerance of evil that he did long ago. I guess he will be as much of a good influence on me as I hope to be on him. "

Laira decided to change her clothes to sleep and she looked at a picture she too drew long ago. It was not as stylish or clear denied as his but she could tell it was Harry by the scar that both he and the picture had. " Sweet dreams, and safe returns my love."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter and The Green Lantern serie, this is fan fiction only

Sinestro saw something that he clearly was not supposed to, then again he was supposed to knock on the front door rather than looking through his bedroom window. "I wake with the light of your beauty and wish you a joyous day, good morning Laira, my love." Sinestro heard him say that and kiss a picture he drew the night before by his bed.

"Honestly Harry if you love her so much why not tell her? Don't tell me this is the one thing you actually fear? The fear every teenager has growing up the fear of rejection? " Sinestro floated through said window into his bedroom like it was nothing at all.

" I do this every time I wake and go to sleep, if you must know. I will remind you that was a violation of code 38 of the Green Lanterns Corp Code of Conduct. " Sinestro looked like he was thinking about something," Are you sure it was a 38, because I am sure it is a 36. " Harry finished getting something for breakfast and looked dead serious.

" 36, is about having and improper relationship with someone other than your spouse when married or having a romantic relationship with a already married Green Lantern. This ring drilled the Code of Conduct trust me I know it. " Sinestro began to laugh and told him not to get his knickers in a twist, relax and enjoy life.

" It's not like you got caught doing a 38, now come on we have pirates to defeat, evils plans to stop and some many other combat related activities you seem to enjoy so much. " Harry flew outside the window and looked at him with a glare. " I respect the Guardians but do not love them like that thank you very much. Furthermore I am not gay. "

" Alright you made your point of knowing the code of conduct, we have to hurry you wouldn't want to keep the Pirates waiting.. They might give up to the local authorities and I know you don't want to miss out on a good fight. "

Harry and Sinestro left in the few days since he and Sinestro started working together he seems to have regained a sense of humor and a joy of life he lost when Abin Sur died. The two together were a force to reckon with and many of the criminal underworld knew if they show up, the criminal group's defeat was assured.

When they arrived they found that the Pirate ship they were supposed to stop got blasted by a comet and that comet was on a direct path to the most populated planets in the system they were in. "For something this size I think we will need back up." He sent a call for back up to the nearby Green Lanterns.

Laira showed up ready to lend a hand and maybe see Harry in action. The tales Kilowag and Sinestro shared with her had her intrigued. "Who knew the big guy had a bad habit of trying to be a matchmaker. " I see mostly metal and crystal. Ok Sinestro I think I got it keep ships away from it by two parsers for a few minutes. "

Sinestro did as he asked and kept ships way from the comet by making a wall around it. Laira did not know what was going on she just saw him put his hands together. When he opened them he had an energy ball no bigger than an apple. Harry threw the ball at the comet and it simply flashed and within seconds the comet was gone.

Sinestro took down his wall and he and Laira watched as Harry went to where the ball was thrown. He picked up something and held it tight in one hand. It was clear he was doing something. He floated to Laira and gave her a pendant that looked like she was coming our of a rose. It was beautiful and very romantic.

"A souvenir for you Laira, thou it hardly does your beauty justice. " Laira looked at the pendant and realized as she scanned it the thing the pendant was made off had been the comet that he stopped from crashing into a planet and saved millions of innocent lives.

" Harry is a Mage, if you do missions with him like I do, this would not surprise you. Now that he is busy scanning the sector I can tell you this, he kisses a picture of you even today, and I see that he indeed loves you, just like I loved my wife. If you want him tell him, he will have many suitors if he continues to preform as he has in the last missions."

Laira thanked him for the advice but she had to be certain he was strong. The Omoto family would never accept a lover that was weaker than herself. " How very Amazonian of you. Just don't cry later I did warn you. "

Laira knew he was the one she had been dreaming of, and she knew it was quite likely fate doing the matchmaking in this situation. But as she watched them both fly off towards another life threatening situation she felt something she did not like. She decided to follow them from a distance.

"I don't know why I have dreams of us being together, and I don't know why this single human has me so emotionally tied to him that I can't stop thinking about him or what a kiss would feel from his lips, but I don't care about that for the moment, he is not dying till I figure this out. "

The two friends took down three slaver cartels, two pirate rings and fifteen hostage situations in less than a day. The last straw was when Sinestro was caught by surprised by a man that wanted to make himself famous in the criminal underworld by killing him, the strongest of the Green Lantern Corp.

The guy was a mountain of muscle and strong enough to punch through a ship and rip it in two with his bare hands. This was a monster not something that you expect anything to be able to go toe to toe with and come out uninjured.

"Excuse me, but my friend there looks like he needs to rest from this particular dance. Mind if I cut in and continue the dance while he rests. Come on give him a chance to catch his breath. " Sinestro told him he was too much for him what made him think he would do any better.

" Simple Sinestro you are my friend. I don't like it when an egotistical punk beats up my friend. Could you apologize to the Guardians but I think we will not have of him to take back for our report. "

Harry's armor seemed to get more compact, from his ring he had a blade on one hand, a dagger on the other and a bladed chakra over his head floating like a halo." If you want to die so much who am I to disappoint you by not granting your wish. "

In less than three second he threw the dagger it was buried in his heart, his chakra cut his head off and he cut the body to pieces only to see a small gray creature come out of it." Damn you do you have any idea how long it took me to build that husk. I spent a fortune making it now it is ruined. "

Harry walked over to the gray alien and with his ring he picked him up. " I told you, you worthless scumbag I do not like it when people hurt my friends.. Now it is time for you to pay the piper. " they small alien looked and asked if an apology would suffice? He clearly did not like the joke.

Harry began to slowly crush the small alien or he planed to until Laira came out of hiding. " You do not need to kill him, we can take him and the Guardians can have him face justice for his crimes. You do not need to soil your hand." He looked at her and asked her to give him one reason why he should show this thing mercy, mercy he did not show his friend.

Laira walked up to him and touched his hand where his ring clearly was holding the alien criminal. "Because I asked you, you say that I am your beloved, prove it by listening to my petition." Sinestro expected him to crush the alien anyways Harry was not one for mercy to the wicked.

Instead he put him in a stasis ball and handed him to her. "We need to take Sinestro to some medical facility for treatment and give that thing to back up. My magic can heal some but even I have limits as to how much I can heal at the moment."

The medics said had Harry not stopped the criminal Sinestro would have died, as it was he only made it to the hospital because Harry stopped 427 shards of ship alloy from penetrating his heart. The prognosis was several months of bed rest and a tough rehabilitation to get him like he was before they fought with that monster.

"Looks like you will have some vacations for a while. I expect you will not go soft on me and train and also Laira do you still think he is weak? " Laira did something that she never planed to do, but it felt right. " Don't you worry about him he is mine. I will take care of him. " She took him by surprise and kissed him with a passionate kiss that it even made Sinestro blush.

" So after a long time the pieces are falling into place, the couple has begun to express their love for one another, one day the two will have children that will be the salvation of the Corp and of the rest of the Galaxy. So my fellow Guardians do you still think it was wrong of me to send that ring and battery to the human world? "

The Guardians looked down at the man talking to them." No Parallax we do not question your vision only the means you used to set things in motion. I do not approve of the way you used their dreams to make them fall in love without ever meeting each other. Your exploration of the new energy source to make a new Lantern Corp has made you rash. "

" Fear inspires less logical and more rash thinking. I could argue it was a side effect of my research or simply boredom from staying in my prison. No matter how tight you watch my cage I will break free and I will come and see you to test your Green Lanterns. I hope they are up to the challenge or you all will die because of your failure. "

The image of the man disappeared and the Guardians were left to contemplate how in the word did Parallax get the ring and battery out of storage and deliver it to the human now identified as Harry Potter.

One of the Guardians simply made a comment that caught the other Guardians by surprise. "Maybe he felt fear at some point in his life, a fear strong enough to make him be felt by Parallax and somehow he overcame that fear after he got the ring."

"But that would mean that Laira Omoto also felt the same amount of fear. Why is he trying so hard to unite these two to form a family and to have the blood of two complete alien species merge and have children. It just does not make sense. Even I have to agree Harry is one of our most efficient, but brutal members of the Green Lantern Corp. "

The other Guardians kept speculating about a possible motive, until the oldest and wisest decide to put a stop to it. " We will simply have to continue to watch how the situation develops. For now Laira and Harry have finally found each other, let them enjoy the joys of love we will handle the rest in due time."

"The real question is why would Parallax do this for both of them?" Kilowag was good enough to answer the question when they had trouble answering, it was clear as day for him. "If you love someone, truly love someone, you will always fear losing that person. He wants to implant fear into them. Maybe preparations when he finally breaks out or maybe because he plans to use them. That is something for someone smarter than I to figure out. "


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter and The Green Lantern serie, this is fan fiction only

As far as Harry was concerned everything that happened the previous night was nothing more than a dream. He woke up and did something he did every day. He looked at Laira looking quite beautiful and he began his morning greeting.

"I hope you slept well, Laira my love. " The only difference is he was kissing the actual person and not the picture which she blasted to ash the previous night. " I could say that we did not have much time to sleep, or that I know what I want for breakfast and it involves you giving me another serving of what you gave me last night, but I know better. Yes Harry I never slept better."

The two were quite shocked to hear that the punishment for the criminal was to be thrown into a sun and burn while still alive. Harry said that his punishment would have been more merciful. Sinestro was quick to contradict that by saying how is being crushed into the size of a pea ever considered merciful.

After they saw the sentence be carried out, even Sinestro had to agree Harry was indeed right his way was indeed more merciful. Laira was actually happy that he listened to her and more so to learn that he felt the same about her as she felt about him.

The two went to his place and he prepared a wonderful dinner and they began to share a little bit about their childhoods. Surprisingly enough they were both treated horribly by the people in charge of raising them. But by the end he was treated better by his ring than his own blood relatives.

The couple then was about to say good night and when they kissed good night the two really got into the kiss, and before long they were both as naked as the day both were born and they were making love like they were told they had a few days to live. It became more and more passionate as time when on and when they were both covered in a layer of sweat and breathing hard he kissed her again.

"If this is a dream never let me wake up. " Laira said as he used his ring to get into his armor. She did also and knew that as much as they would love to act like a couple of honeymooners, they had their duty, and this no matter how wonderful would be incentive for each to make it home safe and sound.

"If there is something I wish the Guardians would give us is a day off. A single day a week were we could spend time with our loved ones and enjoy the happiness of being with the people precious to us. " Laira had to agree it would be nice." But what I would like is to know when are you going to ask for my hand in marriage? "

Harry began to levitate, " As soon as I find a carbon deposit large enough so that I can make the engagement ring. It's a tradition with my race. "

She flew up as her armor appeared on her and she kissed him in mid-flight. " Just come home alive, and tell me do you consider me your wife? " Harry took hold of her and said that he did." Then don't make a widow out of me, be safe and come home to me husband. "

Sinestro was actually ready to knock on the door when Harry flew out of the window. " Morning Sinestro isn't it a beautiful morning today." Sinestro was about to ask what had made him so happy when she saw Laira leave towards her own patrol. "Guess that explains your happy mood this morning. Come on the faster we get this done, the faster you will be back to as you humans call your ball and chain."

As the friends dealt with some pirates they actually found a world were the Pirate gang was the entire population of the planet and they made their entire economy off of the trade shipments and ships they stole.

The leader of the Pirate planet was a large blue skinned man with a massive beard and moustache, but wore a massive helm on his head almost like a crown. "So the much feared Green Lantern Mage finally decided to get married. Hey punk where did you find a whore desperate enough to marry a worthless brat like you."

Sinestro did not like where this was going, he insulted Harry and did so with a Holographic Projection. He even called the woman he married a whore. Harry was so angry that he was speechless but Sinestro could see he was practically foaming at the mouth. His one question caught even Sinestro by surprise.

"How do these vermin even know I am married?" Sinestro explained that their ship sensors were practically sensing her DNA on him. The fact that he was actually wearing a traditional wedding mark could also have something to do with it. "I see, Sinestro would you mind giving me a little space I think I really need to cut lose the hounds of war on these FOOLS."

It was official Harry was beyond pissed off here. Sinestro looked as his armor switched from defense to offense and he had a massive bow and arrow ready to use. "YOU IDIOTS APOLOGIZE TO HIM RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL NOT LIVE LONG TO REGRET IT."

Sinestro floated between the Pirate fleet and Harry. "Harry please show mercy, I can't keep making excuses for you with the Guardians, you can't keep destroying planets because they offend you or the people you care about. Let's take things easy and cool down a little. They can suffer more in prison than dead. "

The leader was either too confident about the strength of his massive ship, or he was really just an egotistical fool." **I WILL NO APOLOGIZE TO SOME BRAT BARELY OFF THE TIT, I WILL INSTEAD KILL HIM FIND THE WHORE THAT MARRIED HIM AND SHOW HER WHAT A REAL MAN IS CAPABLE OFF, AFTER I AM DONE RAPING HER I WILL KILL HER OR GIVE HER TO MY PET DOG AS HIS BITCH. **"

Harry pulled the arrow back and launched it at the leader's ship, the flagship of the entire fleet. The ship was hit right through their shield and armor and the arrow stuck into the engine core as it exploded in a massive blast and the ship was reduced to atoms.

Harry touched the bowstring and a new arrow appeared and that was the cue for the rest of the fleet to apologize profusely for their behavior and their leaders comments. The entire pirate guild surrendered immediately and in fact paid for all the stolen goods back with new innovations they actually made on the equipment they stole.

Harry was tempted to blast them still to oblivion but he knew his wife would not approve and would put a strain in the friendship he had with the other Lanterns and his best friend Sinestro. That day two things were said across the criminal underworld. These two were said as whispers but they were received as warnings.

The first was if you insult the people the Green Lantern Mage cares about, specially his wife you will not live past the hour that you said it. The second thing is if you harmed her a woman named Laira Omoto, your life and those who helped you signed their own death warrants. If you meet her treat her like a her safety was a matter of life and death, because it was.

Laira did not understand the strange week she had been having. First it was the slavers that as soon as they knew who she was not only surrendered, gave the names of their clients and offered if she was actually thirsty and would like to rest, relax with a nice cup of juice while they waited for the local authorities to pick them up.

The second strange thing was when she was invited by a pirate boss to tour their base and of she found anything and I mean anything she found even slightly wrong he would more than happy give themselves us to the authorities of the system they lived in. One of his henchmen said that only thing he wanted to do is rip off her clothes and have a piece of that fine purple ass of hers.

The boss got up beat the henchmen unconscious and then dragged him to a near by airlock, he tossed the henchman in and opened the airlock to space killing the henchman. "Madame Omoto I am terribly sorry for such signs of utter disrespect, please I beg your forgiveness. I shall call the authorities and give a full confession. I only ask that you tell your family that you need to wait for the authorities to come for me, while you wait is there anything we can do for you? Please just name it. It will be both our joy and our honor to do so. "

Laira could not understand why the criminals that once treated her like she was a piece of meat, they were now treated her like she was the Queen of the univere." That henchman only said something lewd and disrespectful Kilowag. His leader vented him into space just for saying that to me and apologized like he had offended a deity. "

Kilowag might look like a brute but he was well connected with other Green Lanterns and with underworld informants. " Harry is the cause of it. A pirate that once controlled a planet said that after he killed Harry he was going to rape you, then when he got tired of you he was going to make you his dog's bitch. Let just say that there was nothing left bigger than an atom when Harry was done with his flagship. "

" Criminals all over know if you insult or harm Laira Omoto, you incur the wrath of the one they call the Green Lantern Mage. So trust me that boss did not vent his henchman without good reason. The rate of crime is down 68% since Harry became a Green Lantern. Why do you think the Guardians keep Sinestro with him, and do not assign him a sector like the rest of us? "

Kilowag smiled," Harry loose in the Galaxy and them not knowing when he will show up, he has them scared of their own shadows. Harry is a wonderful deterrent to serious crimes. He even made you life a lot safer. Is there anything that husband of yours will not do to make you happy? "

The Guardians told Harry that indeed he was a major reason for the decline in crime across many sectors, but sadly it was not because he was showing the people that crime did not pay, instead it was caused by fear of him. They made it pretty clear that it was the fear his actions was causing that was having such a dramatic impact on the criminal underworld.

"Guardians, that was never my intentions. I can only apologize for causing you such grief. Am I to be removed from the Corp? " the Guardians began to see that he was not taking the information liked they anticipated. They figured that all these violent tendencies was purely intentional and deliberate. This clearly was no the case.

" Actually we want to understand why do you respond with such aggression. We just want to understand you better. You may scare them, but somehow you also strength the resolve and will of the entire Corp as a whole. " Sinestro stepped in for his friend.

" My time with Harry has been probably the single happiest I have ever been in the Corp. Harry is my equal in our feeling that criminals should be offered no mercy to those that show none to their victims. "

Sinestro put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a look of support. " My ring is the only thing that saved me from the brutal treatment of my aunt and uncle. I invite you to enter my mind and see for yourselves the hell that my ring saved me from. Maybe this will help you understand me better."

The Guardians did as he suggested and they could not believe the horrors they saw. This explains why he hates crime so much, he hates it because he is does not want others to suffer the same fate that he was forced to endure. This was the reason the ring did not tell him about the oath and bring him when he first arrived.

The ring couldn't do that because he was constantly trying to keep his body alive, his heart pure and his mind sane. With so many things the ring simply could not leave until the monster that had started this catastrophic events suffer the consequences of his actions and be stopped forever.

"Harry there are many ways to as your people are fond of saying to skin a cat. We ask you to please remember that these criminals have families too. So please look for peaceful ways to solve your situations. Every criminal that you kill without doing so could one day seek revenge on you. "

The Guardians exited his mind and looked at him. They finally saw that his armor was the way it was to protect others and not himself. He knew his power could go out of control if he was pushed too badly so the armor actually was a limiter more than a protection.

"I always do, but do you wish for me to do so even when these criminals threaten my life, and the lives of my friends and the woman I love so dearly? " He explained why he killed the Pirate leader in such a violent way. " I see you are correct in your actions. In light of what we now know and now understand about you. I tell you, you did what anyone of us would do in the same situation. "

" Keep doing as you have Lantern, but remember your oath always." He stepped back and pointed his ring and Sinestro did the same.

**" In the brightest day, In the darkest night**

**No Evil shall escape my sight**

**Let those who worship Evil's Might **

**Beware my power, Green Lantern's light. "**

Sinestro could not help but to say the same words as his friend and unbeknown to them every Lantern on Oa did the same as the light of their rings glow bright enough to illuminate the entire surface of Planet Oa in the Green light of will.

They allowed the two friends to leave but one Guardian looked at the others. "The Mage simply doesn't know how much an influence he has on others around him. I never seen someone so accepted by the Central Battery like he has been. I prey that Parallax never gets free, because of his actions every criminal must seem like one giant buffet platter. "


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter and The Green Lantern serie, this is fan fiction only

Laira woke up the next day being greeted and kissed by Harry, he was not kidding he did do this every morning and every time before they went to sleep. It made her feel so loved to see such devotion to the idea, that he wanted her to know she was loved.

She kissed him and he finished his greeting and told him that she did feel loved and appreciated. "Harry tell me why is it so important that I know that I am loved and feel appreciated? Your actions also tell me this. " Harry looking down and said in an almost whisper. "Because my relatives never made me feel that way, I do not want you to go through the same pain I did."

She told him she wanted to hear about his so called childhood, and she was willing to make breakfast so that he had time to tell her every detail. She expected he was someone treated like every other kid, lots of love, but tough discipline.

What she heard were horrors that she could not believe he endured them. She finished cooking breakfast and by the time she put the food on the kitchen table, she was in tears as she pictured he horrible treatment that not even slavers would give their victims. "My ring was the only thing that saved me. If I had not found the ring or the lantern I am sure I would not have survived."

Laira understood the reason for him doing what he did for her. He needed to be sure she knew he loved her and that he appreciated her presence in his life. "I know, darling. I know believe me. Just please listen to me, I want you to also know that I feel the same way about you."

Harry began to eat his food and she asked him a question that sort of caught him by surprise. "When did you fall in love with me?" Harry had to think about it for a second. "A few days after I found the ring and the lantern. I had a dream about you, I could not help but to fall in love with you. I drew many pictures till I finally got the picture just right. My relatives burned most of them and told me I was crazy."

This was strange, she also fell in love with him through a dream and much like him she did dream of him a few days after being selected by her ring. "I also drew a picture of you. Did you know my first name from that dream? That is how I knew you were named Harry before we ever met face to face."

"Well you might be calling me crazy but I think either both our rings were playing matchmakers or the central battery is.. Either way I am pretty happy with the lady they matched me up with. I wouldn't change it for all the jewels in the entire galaxy. " Laira looked at him and smiled while telling him he was not such a bad guy either. At least he was honest about his feelings.

" The only thing I worry about is that the Corp doesn't have daycare facilities.. Or a maternity ward now that I think about it. " Laira was really happy to hear him say that. " You have to realize my dearly beloved, not everyone gets to live with their spouse like we do. But it is kind of weird that we don't I mean some of the most beautiful ladies in the Galaxy are green lanterns. "

Harry looked at her at her man doing morning warm up before he looked at her and before he began to cook something nice for the couple." To me the most beautiful woman in the universe is eating breakfast with me. Care to join us Sinestro, I got a nice pitcher of orange juice if want some with some nice eggs and bacon?"

Sinestro got in through the window, "Harry one of these days you have to tell me how in the world do you know I am outside your domicile." Laira just joked it was because of his awful aftershave lotion. "Harry never mentioned it smelling bad.. I will have the juice if you can spare a piece of toast. We are running late."

"None sense sit down and have a healthy breakfast the crooks can wait. " Sinestro sat down and that is when Laira asked him two things." How come the Corp doesn't have a daycare or a maternity ward? " Sinestro took a drink from his juice. " Who said we don't. It's on Mogo the living planet.. It just isn't well known fact. "

The group talked about their biggest concerns and truth be told Sinestro was concern if Harry was going to go as Sinestro called it go Darkseid on a bunch of crooks that said they wanted to force Laira to give them a taste of what Harry gets on the regular basis. "So it is true that he blew a pirate lord's ship to atoms with a bow and arrow. Honestly you really do know how to make a girl like me happy."

"And he is the one that gets dragged in front of the Guardians and is given a lecture for doing so in the first place. Well thanks for the breakfast and the light relaxation therapy. I almost feel like I am part of the family. " Laira decided to shock him when she told him he was," Who else would we ask to be the future godfather of our future kids? I definitely will not be asking Kilowag he would simply spoil them. "

As the two friends let to go patrols or as Sinestro the Mage going to put the fear of God into some dumb criminals somewhere. The last thing that Laira said kept bothering him five pirate gangs later he just had to ask why she said that.

" Harry why would Kilowag spoil your kids by spending time with him?" Harry crossed his arms and looked seriously at his surrounding. "Look who their parents are going to be, do you honestly think our kids would be a bunch of pacifists? More than likely they will love a good fight as much as their parents. That being said Kilowag is always up for a good fight. See where she was going with that comment. "

" So how many kids are you planning to have? Just asking to be ready. " Harry told her how many she wants. " Well that will he a horde, she will want to have seven she always did like the number said it was lucky. "

A thief tried to get past them in ship stolen ship and he figured the two were too busy to even notice him. Until he was in a bubble made of green light and they both smiled as their trap seems to be working. Harry asked him for his registration and identification papers. Sinestro just ask the Mage to limit the bloodshed if he could.

As the thief heard he openly admitted he stole the ship because he was going to go to another star system to buy illegal narcotics from a man he would be happy to give them their location, provided the Mage let's him surrender and not kill him. It turned out to be quite productive this little trap of theirs.

The arrested the thief and a gang of drug dealers who in turn could not tell them fast enough who was proving them with their illegal merchandise. All in all a day they managed to put a drug ring out of business was a good day.

The friends made it home for dinner and of course Sinestro was invited to eat, but when he found it the one that cooked it was Laira he declined so fast that she was rather hurt by that and ran away like he was told to eat poison food. "Well more ramen for us then, too bad your chicken ramen is simply delicious."

Laira liked the way he was with her. Sure some might wonder how can he be so sweet and not suffer terminal diabetes but she liked the fact he truly appreciated what she did. "I even put those peppers you like so much." Harry just had to kiss her.. "You are very good to me, you have a nice day in your patrol?"

She laughed as he served the ramen for both of them. "With you as my husband how could I have a rough day, honestly they give the the royalty treatment wherever I go. These crooks are so scared of offending you they surrender as soon as they know it is me." He knew where this is headed, "Ok, after I get done with the dishes we can have a good old fashioned spar.. Just to make you happy. "

She was smiling yet again, " But no ring powers or hocus pocus, the last time we went all out you caused property damage to a nearby building. " Harry did not look happy to be reminded of that incident. " Honest, they guy was going to have the thing demolished anyways. He should be thanking me nor going to the Guardians to complain. "

" When people demolish buildings they usually make sure the people are not still living in the building to be demolished. " He got done cleaning the dishes faster because of that comment." OK let's get our Grove on put on some dancing shoes and have ourselves a good old time. "

A few lady Green Lanterns looked outside to find Laira and Harry ducking it out on the roof of their home." How can a marriage last when they fight like this? Honestly I would expect them to either end up putting one of the two in the hospital, or end up a widow. " Her lover told her smiling at the couple.

" You want to know why look at the smiles on their faces, different strokes for different folks. " The couple unknown to them was watched by a great deal of their fellow Lanterns and even some Guardians too. One is particular was acting like this was a professional title boxing match.

Different stokes for different folks indeed. The couple got in around midnight and went to bed in each other's arms. "Like I said before you sure know how to make a girl like me happy." Laira say as she was falling asleep.

The early next morning she was the one to wake him up with a sweet kiss and a wish that his patrol was safe. "Harry don't take too long, cause I got plans for a very special dinner tonight. You don't want to miss it." Laira smiled and told him as he set their food on the table. "I think it's going to rain.." Laira asked after she swallowed her first bite of the delicious pancakes her husband made.

"I thought that Sinestro would be here already. I guess he gets tired sometimes. " Laira laughed and told him," Or he could be getting a different aftershave, we did tell him his current smells bad after all." Harry could not imagine him going to the requisitions officer and asking for a different aftershave.

As fate would have it he was doing just that. "Sinestro every member of the Corp uses the same aftershave, and not a one of them have ever complained about the smell. What seems to be the problem? " Sinestro never noticed it but it was pretty bad. "The problem is I do not plan to make my best friends lose their breakfast, because I smell like a wet canine."

"Truth be told, I do have another sent but it simply is too unpopular so I tend not to offer it. " Sinestro asked what was wrong with it, he only said that guys complained of it not being masculine enough. He took the bottle and smelled it. He had to agree smells nice. He took the few bottles that he had.

" I am man enough to be secure of my masculinity to be able to wear a sweet scent like this, even if others aren't as secure as I am. " He walked out smelling like a spring breeze through a rose field. Harry was waiting for him to arrive this time. And as he got close he got the scent of his aftershave. " Nice aftershave Sinestro. Come on let's go and deal with some criminals. "

That patrol was a nightmare. The one to lose his temper was not Harry this time. It was Sinestro. He blasted over a dozen pirate ships into nothing more than wreckage no bigger than a lime.

It turns out piracy was not a gender exclusive profession. He got hit on by some of the ugliest, most foul mouth women in the Galaxy. The only thing that made these people look feminine was their names and hair accessories. **" How many times must I say this you pests... I am married.. My wife is the sister of Abin Sur for crying out loud. So get it through your thick skulls I am not in the market for a possible girlfriend." **

It was the first time he even heard that he was also married. "Hey what do you say we go out on a double date?" Sinestro was smiling as Harry told him that. "Harry you are my best friend but my wife is simply too busy with her patrol over the dead sector. She simply does not have time for dating. I am sure my wife and your wife would get along rather well."

"What makes you say that? " Sinestro laughed and began the long trip back to Oa." Because we both like strong, beautiful and confident women my friend. Mine also loves a good fight. Just that her fights with me are more intellectual lately.. "


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter and The Green Lantern serie, this is fan fiction only

Harry had finally gotten so used to doing patrols with his friend it suddenly took him by surprise that the Guardians finally decided that he should really be assign a sector of space of his own and Sinestro should return to patrolling his own sector.

The surprise came that his sector was where Earth was located. Laira told him not to worry, the chances that they still remember him were slim. Time was relative and in the time he spent in Oa a decade or two could have gone by.

In truth he did not even realize that, he simply had too much fun with his beloved wife and his patrols with his best friend. "Guardians does this mean I will be staying in my head outpost from now on?"

One of the Guardian smiled at him. "Yes, but you do not need to fret. The same outpost also keeps watch over your wife's sector. We are strict true but we are hardly heartless enough to separate a loving couple like the two of you."

Harry relaxed as the Guardian told him his. Deep down he had began to worry if having a sector would separate him from the woman he loved so. Laira let out a sigh of relief as she too heard the Guardian say that.

"Just remember Harry, no matter the distance or time if you need help. You need only ask my friend. " Sinestro left after telling these words to his friend. Kilowag just asked to be present at their child's first birthday party.

Harry did not know that he had a sweet tooth. " I guess you learn something new everyday. " The couple left and began their long journey to their assigned outpost. As they left one of the Guardians began to wonder who would the child take after the mother or the father?

Clearly the Guardians knew something that the couple did not know. In their vast wisdom they could almost tell the future, almost or maybe it was the fact that Laira had fainted a few times, and became nauseous at the mere mention of certain foods.

The couple were a very loving couple and their marriage was not without quite a few nights where the happy couple enjoyed the feel of each other's touch, and being with each other as they made love for hours on end.

After the couple left Kilowag was heard joking that the reason they both got assigned sectors right next to each other was because they wanted to assign the couple to an outpost far away from Oa because some wives complained about their supposed honeymoon lasting longer than average.

Laira and Harry finally got done cleaning the outpost and doing routine maintenance. The place looked like a heard pigs called the place their dream come true. The stink was bad enough to make you dizzy by walking into it. The fact that the air was supposed to be recycled. Made it smell even worse.

Laira looked at her husband with concern and asked him if he was planning to visit anyone special since his home world was in their current sector. Harry looked at her and without even thinking about it he said, "If I don't get a warning of an interplanetary invasion, some intergalactic plague being unleashed or someone like Darkseid or Thanos going there to have fun by killing thousand of people. No I don't plant of going any where near Earth."

She felt that he had some resentment towards that particular planet. "They are mostly xenophobic. It would do no good for me to visit and cause their military to cause an incident thinking I am an alien than wants to conquer their mudball."

He looked at her and hugged her close to him. "The only family I have is right here in my arms, and maybe the Corp.. I will do my duty as expected but I will not start an incident if I can help it."

"Harry I don't mean to add problems to our lives but when I was fixing the medical equipment it ran a deep scan on me and I saw something that made me both happy and nervous. " Harry looked at he as he held her.

" It seems we will have to go to Mogo in about seven months or so.. Harry I am pregnant with out first child.. I don't know what I am going to do.. I can't go on a patrol while being pregnant with our child. " Harry assured her that they would work something out, to try and not to worry.

"We deal with so many intergalactic horrors on the daily basis, if we can handle that, then together we can handle being parents to our child. It's not like our child will eventually grow up into a being that is so power hungry that he eventually becomes the person to destroy the Lantern Corp. "

Laira told him not to even think about that possibilty because he might actually create an alternate universe where that indeed happens. She did not want that to even be considered.

Harry was a very supportive spouse and helped his beloved wife by doing patrols for both sectors, the only bad thing was that he had to drink a lot of coffee, black no milk or sugar, to keep awake long enough to actually complete both patrols. This tended to make him a little less patient with criminals than ever before.

The patrols were indeed finished and the innocent people were indeed protected. But the death count on the evil men side was going up so high, that every villain in the other sectors avoided the sectors he patrol like their life depended on it, because it did.

The ones in the two sectors decided through a secret meeting that they would do to things, one was to stop doing any criminal operations or evil schemes till the child was at least a year old. They figured by then the child would go to a daycare and the Mage will not have to do both patrols.

The most evil of these criminals did something unexpected and that was they suggested that these evil villains actually do everything in their power to make sure Laira had a healthy baby, that no one would endanger said child.. The idea was if the Mage is killing people like them by the hundreds for mere stress and being overworked. Imagine how many he would kill if a criminal caused the death of his first child?

Every villain no matter how psychotic agreed that was something that should never happen. It could even lead to the creation of a new Corp whose sole purpose was not to defend the innocent but to kill everything that was evil with extreme impunity.

The only evil individual that didn't agree was of course Darkseid. He simply looked at them and smiled his usual sarcastic smile. "You are worried and afraid of a mere mortal. I am a god, I have nothing to worry about from a lower life form like a human. Humans are mere ants beneath my feet. I can destroy them all whenever I so decide."

To prove this point he sent his own son Caliban to conquer the Earth but specifically to lure the so much feared Green Lantern Mage and kill him. If he succeeded he would give his son the planet Earth as his own playground for his own entertainment.

Caliban first made a banner stating in bright letters that Earth was his bitch and she signed it and under his signature he placed the symbol of the Green Lantern Corp and the letters F. U. right on top of the symbol.

To make it personal the entire message was written on a flag and in the background he placed a drawing that made it look like a magic circle. He placed the flag instead of the flag that Armstrong placed during the historical first human landing on the moon.

Harry went to stop the fleet and he did. Every single ship and minion was crushed to atoms by his ring being induced with some very effective if not brutal magic. Caliban looked at him and smiled at the destruction he saw this supposed Hero do.

"You know, both myself and my father have nothing against you. You are commendable in your methods to rid the universe of those that oppose you. You have that in common with father. You are not afraid of making the tough decisions or the necessary sacrifices to achieve your own goals. "

Harry stood near him and asked a single question. " Why attack my sector or those I am sworn to protect if you know what I will do to achieve said protection? " Caliban began to laugh like a maniac as he heard the question.

" I am the Son of a god, no mere mortal can stand in my conquest of this world or any other. I will kill you, rip that spawn of yours from your bitch's stomach and kill it too, then I will heal her and make her have children of someone more worthy, me. "

When he heard this Harry remembered the reason the unforgivable curses were called unforgivable. They first reason was that it was curses that were used to control, harm or kill innocent people, the killing curse was so vile that if he did use it to kill an innocent a piece of his own soul would be cut and his soul would be harm in horrific ways each time he did it.

"You know I wonder how your daddy would react if I send you back to him as a mindless, crying, eating, shitting, pissing husk of what you currently are, or If I instead send your smoking corpse and much to your dismay Sinestro or Laira are not here to talk me down so that I might calm down. "

Caliban thought the entire threat was a pathetic joke. But out of his hands came a sinister black lightning that made his scream as if his entire existence was being destroyed. The effects of his cruciatus curse as easy to see and understand. The spell was meant to cause ever growing and terrible pain on every nerve of his body and beyond.

After ten minutes of this hate powered spell Caliban was indeed reduced to a husk with his mind completely destroyed. Voldemort himself would be proud of him if he was a death eater and alive. The last remaining minions opened a gate and teleported away while taking the husk that once had been the must feared son of Darkseid.

In Apocalypse his father expected Caliban arriving with the head of the so called Green Lantern Mage. What he got was the minions of his son carrying the smoking body of his son alive but his mind completely and utterly destroyed. One the one side he saw the beauty of the destruction of his son's mind and on the other he was filled with rage because his son would never recover from this.

"It seems that I must take care of this myself. Let's see what this mortal has to say as to why he did this to my own son. I will listen to his reason before I do something much more merciful and kill him after I kill everything he loves. "

The gate appeared and Darkseid went to meet the Green Lantern Mage dressed in full combat gear. He knew that this fight would be at the very least entertaining.

Harry was about to leave when Darkseid comes out of the gate and looks at him." I have to admit the way you handled my son was both ruthless and cruel attributes I never believed to find in your supposed beliefs. I must ask you why did you find it necessary to reduce my son to that state? Why would you leave anyone as a drooling husk of what he once was? Think carefully for your life depends on your answer."

Harry does not look intimidated at all by the way he talked or was acting towards him. "First he disrespected my friends with his little sign, then he disrespected me with his pathetic attempts at making me fear him."

Harry walked to look at Darkseid directly to his eye. He did not show fear, even regret of his actions at all. He simply continued to talk as he glared at the large armored man.

" The reason I finally chose to do that is because he dared to insult and threaten to use the woman I love more than the entire universe as his breeding stock, after he first killed my child and raped her. Killing would not be sufficient punishment for all these things. "

Darkseid had to admit that Caliban indeed had done many things that if done to him he would blast him out of existence with his omega beams. " I see, so you did not simply did it to send a challenge. In truth I sent my idiot son as nothing more than a test, a way to see how powerful you really are.. Criminals everywhere fear you to the point of inaction. I wanted to see if that fear was earned."

Darkseid tried to blast him with his omega beams only to have the beams deflected at a nearby tree by a shield that came from his ring. "It seems you are good at beating my tests... I will make you this offer once and make no mistake.. If you refuse you will face the wrath of a god."

Harry crossed his arms, unknown to him Superman was listening to the entire conversation. He believed that he would need to help the Green Lantern if his answer was what he would expect from him. Harry closed his arms and did not look that affected. "Say what you want to say and quit wasting my time. I got things to do and places I rather be."

"Very well to the point. I want you to join me in my quest to find the anti life equation. Join me and you will get to rule worlds and not be under the thumb of your so called Guardians. Refuse and you will wish you ended up like my idiot son Caliban. What is your answer?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter and The Green Lantern serie, this is fan fiction only

Harry looked at Darseid and smiled as he walked over to him. "How about this then, I give you the formula so that you can restore your idiot son to health. In return I don't want you to make an oath on your life if you mess with his system. I will have the right to end your life or worse."

Darseid looked at him with curiosity. "What could be worse than death?" Harry smiled and answered that he could make him his slave for an eternity. "The oath is on your life, you break your life is mine." Darkseid once again tried to hit him with his omega beams and once again Harry deflected them like it was nothing.

"In truth I only want to learn the anti-life equation. I have no interest in this world.. Very well on my life I swear that I will do not wrong in this sector of space. Now where is the formula?" Harry asked if he had something to write on. Darkseid gave him a small data pad. Harry began writing a complex series of ingredients and how to brew them.. Also the chemical formula.

"This should make his completely health, and that means his mental illness he had before I even met him." Harry handed the data pad back to Darkseid. "You know you could have lived in a paradise if you served me. A harem of women, riches you could not spend in a lifetime, even immortality should you serve me well.. Oh well nice doing business with you."

Harry took hold of his hand and with a firm handshake Darkseid left. Superman came out of his hiding place which was a few feet from where the omega beams were deflected. "I cannot believe that you could talk to him like that and not be even nervous about it. Anyone else would be shaking in their feet. Why did you let him go? Why didn't you kill him?"

Harry looked at Superman and gave him a serious look on his face. "I meant every word and when he breaks that oath, believe me I will put him to good use. If I know something it is the horrors of having your life be controlled by someone else and be powerless to do anything about it."

Superman smiled and relax as he walked over to him. "So you know he will break the oath. What do you call paradise if what he offered is not it, if you don't mind telling me." Harry began to float in the air and looked at him. "Laira Omoto is my paradise, can you not say the same? That being with the woman you love is not your paradise?"

As Harry left towards space he heard him laughing in complete agreement. "You can come out Bruce, I know you are there. It seems this Green Lantern does not like people hearing his conversation without his permission."

Batman came out of his hiding place from a nearby building. "That may be true but he deflected something that should be impossible to deflect and did so in a way we would not be harmed." Superman also noticed that. "So do you think he would join your little pet project?"

Batman glared at Superman and it was clear he was angry. "The league is no pet project. The Justice League is a dream to make something to bring evil to a stop and allow normal people to enjoy their peaceful lives. To answer your insulting question. I would have to ask this Laira Omoto first and foremost since she is his paradise or should I say his wife. "

Harry reached the outpost and there waiting for him was Laira and Sinestro. " So did you manage to deal with Darkseid or did you come back to get reinforcements?" Harry laughed as he told he dealt with him just fine on his own. He did thank his friend for offering to help, even though he had this look of utter surprise on his face.

"I got him to make a life oath, so don't worry he is not going to show up in this sector soon, or at least not to cause trouble. " Harry walked over to his beloved and kissed her." So how was your patrol?" She punched him hard on his shoulder. "Boring at first and then I hear my husband is trying to make me a widow before my time.."

"I was not going to get killed, I mean his omega beams are pretty much all I faced, I was in no danger at all. So come on Laira, I am not going anywhere so please relax. Speaking of relaxing when we get lunch cause I am starving here... " Sinestro could not help but to laugh at that last comment.

" I swear Harry you are going to end up with a cult if you keep doing this like this.. " Harry looked at his friend and smiled at him. Laira got up and walked over the fridge. " Your lunch was ready over an hour ago, I cooked your favorite and you keep me waiting for you to get here... " She pointed at the food and with her ring she reheated the food.

"I do hope you have something for our guest. " Sinestro looked like he heard the single most frightening thing ever. "Actually since you don't need back up, I should go back to my patrol. I already had lunch but thanks for the offer.." Sinestro took off and he did in quite the hurry.

"What is wrong with him? I personally think your cooking is delicious.. I don't see why he acts like that when you are the one that prepared the food. " Laira just put his food in front of him."Maybe he doesn't like fish.." Laira said as she sat down and saw her husband eat his food.

Harry ate the food like it was the best thing ever. It was spaghetti with fish meatballs and a creamy sauce.. It was a dish her mother taught her when she was just a little girl. She always enjoyed seeing him eat her food with such gusto. It somehow made her feel appreciated and loved. Since she cooked he took care of the dishes.

"Thank you for a wonderful lunch, Laira. I hope you are ready for some nice dinner I will be making for us. "

Unlike most men in a typical marriage they actually took turns cooking and doing the dishes. It somehow made them closer and they got to know each other on a whole new level as they got used to living together. Now it was considered practically routine.

"I do hope it's your barbecue ribs and rice.. I do enjoy how tender and tasty you can grill them and still be perfectly juicy and soft. " Harry smiled and told her he even had planned to make that fruit salad she loved too.

The couple enjoyed each other's company the usual way training and sparring. They always wanted to make sure that each other was ready for anything, and if they had to fight that they would always come home. During one such sparring matches she asked if he heard of any planet based pirates or intergalactic syndicate.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. The underworld has been quite as of late and it makes me wonder if they are planning something major or they are strengthening their forces.. Either way it does seem like trouble is coming. " Laira smiled to hear his words.

"In truth I was thinking the exact same thing. My sector has been pretty quite as of late too. It could be that Darkseid scared them off, but he came only for your sector. It makes no sense for them to be scared off mine, since he never came to it in the first place. "

Harry had no idea what was going to happen and indeed how could he? He was so focused on the criminal element that he completely forgot their was another side that could cause them trouble. The side of justice was usually not something a Lantern would have to spend much time thinking about since they did not hurt the innocent, at least not intentionally.

Laira truly loved the fruit recipe he prepared that evening and as she finished her meal she asked something that one day she would regret. "Harry, don't you feel like we need a day off? How about tomorrow you show me what your hometown looked like." Harry smiled at her and walked over to put the last of the dishes in the kitchen sink.

Laira being proficient at making rather handy light constructs made a simple maid robot and she took care of the dishes. "If that is your desire, very well I shall show you around the place you call my hometown, but be warned however we might bump into some of my old tormentors and their thugs."

"The ones that should feel fear is them. I will not let them harm the man I love, and has made my life so much more happy than I ever been before. " The couple went to clean their teeth and took a rather nice shower together. He took extra care washing her back and her long hair. He even placed a couple of hot kisses here and there.

" If you keep doing that I might do something to hurt you.. " Laira warned him." And what exactly do you have in mind my love? " She looked at him and as they dried each other off she threw him from the bathroom across they bedroom to land on their bed. Laira was swinging her hips in a rather sexy manner as she walked where he husband landed.

Harry and Laira spent a few hours making love in the most passionate and primal way possible. He was not going to complain about some pain when he was enjoying being one with her and she was not going to stop until she felt she had enough. They both slept in each other's arms and decided to call it a night.

The next morning they used their rings to make some rather casual and conservative clothes as they landed in the neighborhood Harry grew up in. Laira walked with her husband and she was getting a few stares and so she needed to ask. "Harry, why are people staring at me?"

"Well some because you are beautiful and even more so wearing those clothes, but some are staring because they never met someone from another planet or species before. " Laira realized that humanity indeed was not even considered a species that could travel to other planetary systems.

She used her ring to try to make her skin looked like a variation of a very nicely tanned white skin." then she asked him why wasn't he surprised when he first saw her. "You do remember my love, I had dreams about you for years. I could say I got used to seeing you. In reality however Who can feel scared when they know your beautiful and kind heart?"

He began to walk towards the place where he found his ring or where his ring found him. He began to show her the many places that made the little community seem like a wonderful place to live. He finished his tour by showing her the city and the places that mattered to him most of all.

Diagon Alley was the same as he remembered and the shops had very few changes here and there there were new things, such as the new broom that was on sale. The thing that took her by surprise was that the bank was entirely managed and staffed with goblins of all genders. The bank manager welcomed Harry and his wife.

"A Lord Potter and Lady Potter, it is most fortuitous that you have come. I am afraid we have a problem with your vault. To put it quite bluntly we ran out of space for your money. I do need you to sign a few papers so that we can move your money to the larger maximum security vaults."

Harry smiled at the old goblin and told him to bring him the paperwork and he would gladly do so. The old goblin did as he told his secretary what he needed. She gave him the five pieces of paper to read and sign. Harry read everything carefully before he asked a few clarifications.

"It says here that this also authorizes the expansion and maintenance of my vault. I assume this will be paid with my interest? " the old goblin indeed told him this would be the case. " It would help us keep this from happening again. " Harry signed the paperwork and that was when she asked him how rich was her husband. " Why Lady Potter your husband is one of the most rich wizards in all of Magical Great Britain."

From their they decided to go to London and see the rest of the sights. This was probably the worst idea since he already have a few people following them as soon as they made it out of the bar that was the way into Diagon Alley.

"Don't be surprised but I feel some people are following us.. " Laira told Harry as he nodded that he was also aware. They purposely walked into a secluded area and waited for the people to show themselves. Since they did not." I would show yourselves before we both think you are our enemies and decided to launch a pre-emptive attack. "

Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman and the Martian Manhunter came out of hiding. " I assure you we mean you both no harm. I believe we already met, and these are my friends. Might I know who this lovely young lady is?" Laira decided to drop her camouflage and came close to Harry as he put her arm around her waist. "I am Laira Omoto, his wife. Might I ask why were you following us?"

Batman decided to put their suspicions to a rest. "We are some of this world's so called heroes and protectors and we have decided to form an organization to better promote justice and safety of citizens across this galaxy. We call it the Justice League. Since we both saw how he dealt with Darkseid. We wondered if you would allow your husband or both of you to join the League. "

Laira looked at him and began to think of ways to tell him her answer." We are responsible for two entire sectors of space. We are responsible for safe guarding the lives of countless lives and many sentient species I those sectors. How can we be both at your League and be able to fulfill our duty to the Green Lantern Corp? "

Wonder Woman decided to answer her question." I understand that you will not abandon your duty, and by Hera I would never ask you to do that. But we are currently few in number. We would only ask you to help us when we can not deal with an emergency alone or when it is in one of your sectors. "

The Martial Manhunter decided to say his opinion at last. " We only ask that you consider it, this are the coordinates for our new space station base of operations. If the League becomes well known other Heroes might decided to join us.. If that were to happen we might not ask you to help us as often, and thus you will not need to abandon the sectors of space you two are currently protecting."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter and The Green Lantern serie, this is fan fiction only

"I don't like this Laira I don't like it one bit." Laira asked him to be more specific. "Laira we are protectors of two sectors and for us to leave and leave these sectors with countless lives virtually unprotected it is not something that sits well with me.

" Harry I know that, but if we join this league we might be able to lessen the burden of our duty to many of the members of the Lantern Corp. I know that if we had time we might even take time off so we can plan out what we will do with our family. I will eventually need to be absent due to our child." Harry understood what his beloved was saying, but abandoning his duty was something that he was not willing to do.

" The only way I would consider it is if the Guardians would accept my proposal. Ever since I became a Green Lantern, I am getting the feeling that they don't particularly like me or even think of me as a true Green Lantern. " Laira did not like to hear that so she decided to call the council on the station holocomunicator.

The council appeared as holograms in front of them. Laira began to tell them what the so called Justice League had proposed to them. One of the Guardians smiled at the idea and looked at Harry. "So tell me Harry, what is the problem? This organization seems to work under the same principals as the Green Lantern Corp. Why do you hesitate to join with them?"

Harry looked at the Guardians and with a serious look on his face he spoke. "I do not relish the idea of leaving the two sectors we are swore to protect virtually defenseless. If I were to join or we join and while we are in a mission with them and something happens to these two sectors I will never be able to live with myself because of the guilt that I will feel for failing them. "

He was very serious and the Guardians actually did not expect to see this from him. If anything they would expect that he would jump for joy as this would no less provide him many more chances to enter combat." What do you suggest Green Lantern Mage? " A very stern looking Guardian asked him.

" For us to join we would need replacement protectors for two sectors of space. I think of only one Lantern that would accept this, that Lantern would be my good friend and mentor Sinestro.I hesitate to ask since he also has a sector to secure and because it might sound selfish. "

The Guardians looked at him and smiled." Harry I am sorry we gave you the impression we did not like you. Yes Harry we can read your thoughts. If we are stern with you is because we see that you have such a kind heart, and good nature. We also see the potential in you. We are stern but only as stern as a parent would be with their child. "

The Guardians smiled to see him be surprised." As to your request I will tell you that Sinestro and his wife actually wanted to take over your post for some time. They believe if you were able to spend more time with Laira then maybe this will make the time of her pregnancy less stressful on her, and it would make you as he said less impulsive. So you two may join the Justice League and indeed with our approval and blessing. I am sure you two will be good representatives of our Corp. "

The communication link was cut off as the meeting came to an end." When Sinestro gets here I will have a word with him. How dare he mention something so intimate about us with the Guardians without even asking us permission. " Laira was angry and Harry understood the reason for her anger.

Harry wanted to make sure that everything was said and she understood one thing. He placed the most gentle, sweet, tender of kisses on her lips and this calmed her down and made her feel joy rather than anger. He placed kisses across her face til he kissed her right ear.

He then whispered something she would always remember. "Laira I want one thing to be understood, you are the love in my life, the light of my soul, the breath that let's me live. I am yours, so please my beloved please no matter the mission return to me. I don't know what would happen if you were not in my life. "

Laira looked at him and she kissed him passionately." I promise, but you do the same. Harry James Potter, I want to grow old with you and play with our grandchildren together. Always return home from a mission and always know this I loved you before I even met you in person. I am yours also. So how about we tell these so called heroes that we accept to join or do you want Sinestro to arrive first? "

Sinestro and his wife showed up and he was quite happy to see that his friend was taking the turn of events rather better than what he imagined. Laira however was again angry. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the throat. " Sinestro mind telling me why did you discuss our love life with the Guardians?"

Sinestro asked to be able to talk and so Laira let go off him. "I was Harry's mentor and thus I know him quite well, all I discussed was for obtaining permission so that you two can be happy. I would not have discussed it otherwise. He is the best friend I had since my wife's brother. The reason I accepted this transfer to this sector is two fold."

He looked at both Laira and Harry. "On the one side it will lighten the burden on the Corp,and on the other if you two manage to make this organization truly able to help across the Galaxy and not just a few sectors then you two can spend more time and plan how you two plan to raise your child. I am sorry that I discussed something private but I did it with the best of intentions. "

Harry waited for the two to calm down." Besides this what news do you have on your life? Anything you feel like sharing?" Sinestro laughed as he heard his friend say that. "As a matter of fact I do have a news that will make you too happy. Laira is close to finishing her first trimester, and all the read outs on the regular scans show we will have a healthy child."

His wife came up to him and greeted him and Laira. " I see my husband was incorrect about you Harry. I was under the impression he expected you to first beat him up and then as he recovers you would listen to his argument. "

" Sinestro would be correct if I had not been able to be with Laira in an extended period of time. Laira makes my life so utterly happy that I can not seem to maintain my anger for that long. She sort of calms me down quite a bit. " Laira held him close and kissed his cheek. " So do you husband, so do you. "

Sinestro were given the Grand tour of the outpost and he did notice quite a few renovations and improvements. He even joked that maybe the two of them got into a fight so many times that they knocked down walls and thus used the extra space to make renovations. His wife looked at him and smile. "It is quite normal for married couples to disagree and sometimes fight, we do it too Sinestro."

Laira and Harry left and headed toward the station in earth's orbit. He had to admit that it looked better than the international space station built over a decade ago. He landed first and erected a shield as he did his wife landed behind the shield. "Harry we were invited to come. I don't think they will attack us."

Harry looked at Laira and smiled. "Just making sure Laira. I don't know these people and the station has little to no security. It could have been taken over by a criminal element. I will leave nothing to chance when I protect someone I value, as much as I value you." Laira punched him on the shoulder for making her feel embarrassed.

"Actually there are cameras and laser turrets hidden into the entrance and around the station exterior. However it is commendable that you did not take anything for granted. We could also be importers wanting to lure you into a possibile ambush." Batman came out of the cover of darkness and told the two as they looked around.

"Harry is just very protective of me. I keep telling him that I can and have been able to look after myself. " Laira told him to undo the shield which he did. " I think we should enter the station meeting room so that you meet some of the others and you can tell us your decision on our offer. "

Superman entered the dock and landed next to Harry. " If I was indeed a criminal or an Assassin you left your back exposed. "

Harry pointed at Laira." No I did not. Laira was watching my back, she always does when we enter a possible combat area together. " The four entered the elevator and entered the main floor of the station . The meeting room looked also like a dinner." I swear this place looks like a mead hall more than a meeting room. I thought that I would never see a place like this again. "

The others began to laugh as they heard him. Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter and someone they never met dressed in red and with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest were already waiting.

" Except that there is not an ounce of any alcoholic beverages on this station. Hello there beautiful mind if we leave this guy so that I can give a tour and get acquainted. I am called the flash by the way and you are. " Harry walked over and right in between Laira and him and he was glaring at the guy.

" She is Laira Omoto and she is my wife. If you as much lay a finger on her in any attempt to seduce or in any other way can be seen as romantic I swear that I will make you pay for it with your wretched life. " Laira put her hand on his shoulder. "and this is Harry Potter, my ever protective and possessive husband. I don't mind most of the time it does give me a warm and fuzzy feeling when he does that."

The Martian Manhunter looked at the couple and wondered if this possessive tendency of both of them that allowed their marriage to last as to where other supposed heroes failed. "I can feel you trying to enter my mind J'on. It would be nice if you asked permission before you did that."

This made the Martian stare at Harry. "I know a branch of magic to both read and guard my mind. The reason you could last time was because I did not erect my mind shield. This time however I did and thus why I can greet you this way."

Harry inside his own mind smiled at the reaction he saw in his face. "So you could have read all our minds the first time we met." Harry relaxed and looked at him with a smile. "I could, but did not. It is common courtesy to ask permission before you enter someone else's mind. I did not enter your mind by the way, this shield identified you as you touched it."

The others looked as Harry became quite. The Martian Manhunter was the first to walk towards him. "So you can read people's mind. It is nice to see that there are so many ways one could learn my ability. It can be a little lonely being one of the few people that can. Before you ask Batman he did not read any of our minds. Common courtesy would not allow it. "

Batman looked at the green man and smiled." I know common custom of Mages. What I wanted to ask if they decided to join the league or not?" Harry and Laira looked at him and she decided to let him answer. "The Guardians of the Green Lantern Corp gave us both their approval and blessing to join your League. However I want to make this perfectly clear. If a fellow Green Lantern asks for our aide we will go to his or her aide regardless of time or place. We join your league but we will never abandon the Corp. "

Laira saw the way he spoke and had to fight the urge to hug him for being so loyal." We might even help you if you tell us about it. I understand perfectly as I have the same philosophy. I will never abandon my amazon sister either. Be most welcome Green Lantern Mage. " Wonder woman told them as she offered her hand in a sign of friendship.

After that handshake she was rubbing her hand and could not help but to smile." Your husband has a good grip. I think I will enjoy talking about your marriage with him when we can talk more privately. " Superman could only look at Harry with a look of almost pity." It seems my own wife wants to share some of our most embarrassing moments while she learns some of yours. "

" I trust my beloved with my life. She can tell her anything she wishes. I on the other hand will keep my memories of us for myself thank you very much. " Harry sat down and asked a small robot if he could have some Earl Grey tea. The small robot told he could and went to get him a cup.

Flash went to where he was sitting and looked mighty confused." That robot never did anything like that for me, and why Earl Grey tea? " Harry saw the small robot bring him the cup." Excuse me would you like some sugar or milk with your tea? " the small robot asked. " Two lumps if you please and thank you for the kind gesture. " The small robot placed the tea cup on a saucer and waited to see if he liked it.

" It is delicious, thank you very much. " The small robot seemed almost happy. " You are welcome and you must excuse me I do have many things to do, please enjoy your tea. " The flash looked even more confused as he heard the little exchange." The robot does not do this for you because you are not polite. I happen to be British and I do happen to like Earl Grey tea. "

Superman looked quite surprised to hear this." So you actually were born on earth. Would you share with us where you born and your training? It might make it easier for us to work with each other. " Laira took a few sips from his cup and began to listen to this but she already knew what he was telling him.

Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman were horrified by the recounting of the brutal treatment they heard he received as a child. He told them about the secrecy pacts with the various magical countries around the world. They had no clue that there were entire nations of magic users living in secret around the world.

"It was mostly done to protect magic using people, not everyone can use magic you have to be born a spellcaster, be it a witch or a wizard. People like myself who are can use magic without an instrument to help them are rare and we call ourselves mages. This ring saved my life so many times and gave me hope by letting me dream of the woman who would make my hellish life into something so much better and happier. "

" In general our people have in the past suffered great discrimination and persecution. Some religions actually have actively hunted and killed us and killed no less than thousands of magic users it is this reason for the secrecy. It was a simple matter of survival. I learned magic at the best school of magic and witchcraft in all of England, the place is called Hogwarts. "


End file.
